


Soulmark

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Dueling, F/F, F/M, Frottage, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Reluctant Soulmates, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: On the night of his sixteenth birthday, Hiccup receives his soulmark, a mark that will symbolize who his soulmate is. He wants it to be Astrid, but gets someone very different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be shorter but I'm posting it in parts because it reads better that way.

It was still dark when Hiccup lit a few candles in his room and undressed. Then he took a hand mirror and sat on his bed. Toothless lifted his head from his sleeping stone and cocked it, looking at him questioningly.

“It’s my birthday,” Hiccup explained to him. He’d been born early the morning of February 29th, practically the middle of the night, which was why he was up now. He hadn’t gone to bed, too filled with anticipation to even think of sleeping. He went on explaining to Toothless though he was sure he wouldn’t understand nearly every word. “On our sixteenth birthday we’re supposed to get a mark that tells us who are soulmate is supposed to be. It’s called a soulmark.” 

Toothless twitched his ears, still looking confused. 

“Ah, you’ll see in a bit,” Hiccup told him. 

And so he anxiously waited, wondering where on his body the soulmark would appear, how big it would be, who it would symbolize. Sometimes they were hard to figure out, but sometimes they were easy. Of course, Hiccup was hoping it was Astrid. They were dating after all, and it would be awkward if he got someone else. Though, not everyone listened to their soulmark. Some people never even found their soulmate, or never figured out the mark. Hiccup hoped he wouldn’t be one of those people. It was a gift from the gods, but sometimes the gods didn’t make a whole lot of sense.

Time passed slowly in eager anticipation. It was difficult to tell time in the middle of the night, but Hiccup was watching his body intently, and he saw the first tracings of the mark begin to appear on him. It was on his right side, and he had to lift his arm to see it fully. Excitement thrummed through his veins.

He watched as it looked like someone drew on his skin with black charcoal. He saw the outline of a what appeared to be a dragon head, a spiked crest. Could it be a Nadder?

_ Please be Astrid. Please be Astrid. _

Two wings, only two legs, just like that of a Nadder, but the shape was a little strange for one, Hiccup thought. It was too angular, too long.

An open maw with sharp teeth. The head was too long to be a Nadder, unless for some reason the gods didn’t know their dragons. Disappointment began to fill his chest and shove out the excitement. It wasn’t Astrid.

But then who was it?

The wings took on shapes he recognized, and so did the body, going into a curve he knew as well. Lightning protruded from the mouth…

Hiccup didn’t even watch as black began to fill in the lines. He didn’t have to. He knew who his soulmate was. He just sat there, staring at the floor, feeling like he’d been punched in the chest.

Dagur was his soulmate. Dagur the Deranged. The recently imprisoned leader of the Berserkers that had started a war to get to him, a war that had made no sense.

But now it did make sense. Dagur had something on him that marked Hiccup as his, probably something having to do with a Night Fury. Dagur was older than Hiccup and would have had his soulmark for almost three years now. Why hadn’t he come after him sooner? Why had he picked now?

Though, what with Hiccup revealing the dragon hunting as a lie, now had been the perfect time to wage war to try to get him. And, before the night of dragon hunting had gone badly, Dagur  _ had _ seemed like he was trying to woo him. It all made sense now. It all made perfect sense.

Toothless made a questioning noise as Hiccup hurriedly pulled his clothes back on. He took one last look at the mark, now complete on his body, before letting his tunic fall over it. He couldn’t let anyone know about this, especially not Astrid.

He doused the candles and went to lay in bed, though he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He instead questioned why the gods would be so cruel as to stick him with someone like Dagur.

  
  


“Hiccup, you have to let us look at it!” Ruffnut cried. They were at the banquet that was being held for his birthday. He hadn’t wanted one, but given that the true day only came around every four years, Stoick had wanted to hold one. Hiccup was surrounded by all his friends, and they were pestering him about the soulmark.

“You want me to take my shirt off in public?” Hiccup asked. He wasn’t going to show anyone the soulmark. Given that the crest had been on enemy sails not too long ago, they would all recognize it. He couldn’t let them see, couldn’t let anyone know that it was Dagur.

Tuffnut poked him. “Oh? Where is it?”

Hiccup shoved his hand away, reached for the meat on his plate. “Look, I’m not telling or showing you guys, okay? It’s private.”

The Dragon Riders all looked at each other. They’d grown up in a culture where it wasn’t all that private, especially when the soulmark could be somewhere visible, like an arm or the back of a hand.

“It’s Astrid, right?” Snotlout asked. “Or do I still have a chance with her?”

Those questions hit Hiccup hard. He wanted to just leave the Mead Hall, but if he did, then everyone would know something was up. He smiled at Astrid, who was sitting across from him. It was a forced smile.

“Of course it’s Astrid.”

Snotlout groaned in disappointment, the twins giggled, and Fishlegs asked him again what it looked like. He was the first one out of them to get the soulmark, so he figured the attention made sense. Snotlout would be next, then Astrid. Fishlegs and the twins wouldn’t get theirs till a year later. Hopefully by the time all this happened, the fuss would die down and Hiccup wouldn’t ever have to show his.

  
  


“It’s not me, is it?” Astrid asked him later that night as he walked her back to her house. The streets were quiet, most people still at the banquet.

“What?” Hiccup gave her a shocked look. “O-of course it is.”

Astrid shook her head. “You’re a terrible liar.”

“Am not.”

“Yes, you definitely are.”

Hiccup sighed heavily. He kicked at a rock, then sat down on a nearby crate. He hadn’t wanted to admit this to his girlfriend, but of course she had figured it out. She was smart.

“No, it’s not you,” Hiccup finally said after a long time of Astrid just looking at him, waiting for him to admit it.

“Then who is it?”

“I don’t know.” This lie came out smoother, for some reason. She didn’t seem to notice.

“Do you want help figuring it out?”

Hiccup shook his head, then looked at her. “I wanted it to be you.”

Astrid took his hands in hers. “Hey, people don’t always listen to the soulmark,” she said. “We don’t have to listen to yours. Or mine, when I get it.”

“Yeah, I’d rather not,” Hiccup said. Listening to his… he tried not to shudder. What would that even mean for him? Dagur was crazed for him and in prison.

“Okay.” She pulled him up off the crate. “Now walk me home where I can kiss you.”

Hiccup blushed furiously, but smiled at the same time. He liked how bold and forward Astrid was. There was no point in being vague, and he liked it. No beating around the bush with her. She just told him exactly what she wanted when she wanted it.

They walked hand-in-hand, and it made Hiccup feel better. Astrid was right. Not everyone followed what the soulmark told them, and he certainly didn’t have to, not when he had the love of his life right here. He knew it seemed silly that he’d found that person at sixteen, but it was real. He knew it.

He walked Astrid to her door, where they shared a passionate kiss on the lips. She brushed some of his longer hair out of his eyes, smiled at him.

“Goodnight, Hiccup. Don’t think about it too much, alright?”

Hiccup smiled back, though he knew he wouldn’t be able to follow through with that. “I won’t. Goodnight, Astrid.”

  
  


He thought about it that night, and every other night that followed. Every time he undressed he saw it and his mind kept asking  _ Why? _ Why had the gods done this to him? Why did they see Dagur as a fitting person for him to be with?

Three years passed in peace, without a word about Dagur, and still he thought about it. He’d grown a lot in three years, and the soulmark had grown with him, the full Berserker crest marked in black on his side.The soulmarks were always black, and he knew that, but it still felt ominous to him. Black like Dagur’s twisted mind and soul. Or maybe red would have been a more fitting color. Red for blood. Dagur liked blood, didn’t even mind spilling his.

And then they got word of Dagur. He’d escaped prison on Outcast Island and was looking for Hiccup. Johann’s words just created a sinking pit in his stomach. Luckily, he was going somewhere else, not heading straight for Berk. Hiccup was relieved when his friends said they would all go with him. He didn’t want to face Dagur alone. He couldn’t. He didn’t know what would happen if he did.

Still, he ended up in close proximity to him. He’d changed a lot in three years, most of his hair having been shorn off, a scar across the right side of his face, and he was much more muscular. That frightened Hiccup to no end. True, he himself had gotten bigger, but it still looked like Dagur could snap him like a twig.

And now Dagur was right in front of him, touching him, holding him, speaking in a low voice that was only meant for him. His friends were imprisoned in a cage behind him. A cage. So dehumanizing.

“You know now, Hiccup, don’t you?” Dagur asked. “You understand why I did what I did?”

“No,” Hiccup denied. Because even with the soulmark, going to war had made no sense. Dagur could have just ignored it. He could have just tried courting him like any other normal person instead of trying to capture him and make him his own.

“But the mark.” He was running hands over his body now, luckily over his armor and his tunic, but the touching was still invasive, violating. “Where is it? It’s my crest, right?”

Hiccup was too frightened to swat his hands away, to step away from him. There were crossbows trained on his friends. What would happen if he made the wrong move here? He was too afraid to even tell Dagur not to touch him. He was bigger than him. He could easily hurt him, especially when the only one he had to protect him was Toothless, who also had crossbows pointed at him. This situation was hopeless.

“Must we always do this same dance, Hiccup, you and I?” Dagur asked, voice now growing louder. He grabbed him around the shoulders, pulled him close, next words only for him. “Not that you’re not a fabulous dancer.”

And then he released him, and even left the ship, and for a moment Hiccup was in too much shock to do anything. He tried to go free his friends first, but they told him to go after Dagur. Go near him again? Were they kidding? Had they not seen the way he’d just been touching him, or had Dagur completely blocked that with his body? But, Hiccup did go after him, did get what he wanted from him back. Freeing his friends from a sinking ship was harder, but they all got out unscathed. Save for Hiccup. As they flew back to Berk, he could still feel Dagur’s hands running over him.

  
  


Some time went by without any news of Dagur or without seeing him. Hiccup knew they had to catch him and re-imprison him, but that felt good to him. No Dagur to pester him about the soulmark and do crazy things to try to get to him. Hiccup didn’t want to think of what Dagur would possibly do if they were alone together. He couldn’t afford to think about that.

Heather, a friend that the Dragon Riders hadn’t seen in three years, showed up, and Hiccup found her trying to kill Dagur all on her own. He’d stopped her, taken her back to the Edge. Her hug felt good. He and Astrid were still dating and still shared physical affection, but an innocent hug from a friend was nice.

And then they found out about Heather’s true parentage, and Hiccup was stopped dead in his tracks. Berserker. Dagur’s sister. Heather was a  _ Berserker.  _ Did that mean the crest that felt like it burned on his side could signify her instead of Dagur? So, after they all got away from Dagur’s ships safely, he took her aside, planning to ask her what her soulmark was. They were in the stables, and she was packing. She planned on leaving, to think all of this through, and Hiccup didn’t blame her. He just hoped that she knew she would always have friends at Dragon’s Edge if she needed them, even if she didn’t need them. He was going to miss her.

“Heather?” He sat on a crate, mirroring the conversation he’d had with Astrid about his own soulmark three years ago.

“Yeah?”

“Can I, uh-” he scratched the side of his face- “ask a personal question?”

Heather shrugged. “Sure, I guess. The answer depends on what it is.”

“Okay, so, uh, the soulmark,” Hiccup started. “We’re all old enough to have it.”

“Mm hmm…?” She stopped packing, turned to face him.

“I just- I was wondering what yours looked like.”

Hiccup was startled when Heather began taking off her breastplate. So she was actually going to show it to him.

“I didn’t know how to bring this up,” Heather said. She took off her first layer of clothing after her armor, and Hiccup was surprised that she was undressing in front of him. But then again, Heather had always been a person who had no shame. 

Then she was naked from the waist up, and Hiccup saw her soulmark. At first, he didn’t know what to feel, but then he was hit with dark disappointment, not because of what hers was, but because of what it wasn’t.

“Oh.” He looked down and away from her, cheeks flushing a little at having seen her breasts.

“I haven’t told Astrid,” Heather said, picking up her shirt. Her soulmark was a Deadly Nadder nestled against her left breast. “Because I know she loves you.”

That made it through Hiccup’s dark mood. “She said that?”

Heather rolled her eyes. “Well, she tried denying it, but she’s bad at hiding her feelings for you.” She was putting her armor back on. Hiccup wanted to ask if he could help, but he felt like maybe that would be too intimate after just having seen her naked skin. “If you don’t know that by now, then you’re an idiot, Hiccup.”

Hiccup brushed fingers through his hair. “Yeah, yeah, I know.”

“Has Astrid shown you hers?”

“No,” Hiccup answered. “When I got mine, we decided we weren’t going to show each other until later, that we wouldn’t tell each other who it was even if we figured it out.”

Heather nodded. “So that you two could stay together.”

“Yeah.”

Having finished buckling on her armor, Heather gave him an odd look. “Why’d you ask me what mine looked like?”

Hiccup seemed it was only fair that he reveal his after she had done the same for him. He stood up off the crate, turned, and lifted up his tunic. He was met with silence. 

Then, faintly: “Oh.”

Hiccup lowered his shirt. “After we found out that, well, you know, you’re a Berserker, I was hoping it was you,” Hiccup told her. “The whole flight on my own with the horn I was begging the gods that it was you. It  _ had _ to be you. Anybody but  _ him. _ ” He realized, ashamedly, that he was crying. He’d never cried about this before. Maybe he should have done it sooner so that he wasn’t doing it now in front of his friend. He turned away, wiping at his face. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just- It’s so hard. It’s so hard having this mark on me and knowing that it’s  _ him _ . Why did the gods pick  _ him? _ ”

Heather came around to face him, pulled him into a hug. “Hiccup, I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this. You deserve someone better than him.”

“But what if I  _ do _ deserve it? I-it’s meant to be, right?”

Heather squeezed him tighter. “Hiccup, you love Astrid. Be with Astrid. You can ignore it.”

“He won’t  _ let  _ me.” He thought of all those weeks ago when Dagur had held him and touched him, had pestered him about his soulmark. “He doesn’t want to ignore it.”

Heather pulled away, laid her hands on his shoulders. “He won’t get to you, Hiccup. He has to return to prison and pay for his crimes against your people and mine.”

Hiccup hardened his jaw, sniffled, then nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.” He wiped his face on his sleeve. “Does it look like I’ve been crying?”

“Maybe a little bit,” Heather said. “But it’s alright.” She hugged him again. “Help me say goodbye to Astrid, will you?”

“Yeah, I will.”

  
  


The goodbye was hard, as goodbyes always were. Astrid didn’t want Heather to leave. She loved her too, Hiccup realized, whether romantically or platonically, it didn’t matter. Both were strong and important forms of love. And, surely she knew who her soulmark signified now.

Astrid didn’t beg her though, didn’t cry, ceded to Heather’s desire to be alone. She said what Hiccup had, that she’d always have friends here.

“Thank you, Astrid.” Heather leaned in and kissed Astrid on the cheek. Astrid seemed shocked, and her face was a little red when she returned to Hiccup. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her, and together they watched Heather leave.

  
  


“She’s my soulmate,” Astrid told him that night.

“I know.” Hiccup didn’t want to pretend to be shocked, didn’t want to lie to her.

Astrid propped herself up on her elbow. They were in Hiccup’s hut, laying on some furs by the crackling fire. It was a cold night, and cuddling was good when it was cold.

“How do you know?”

“I, um, asked her to show me her soulmark,” Hiccup said. “Because I thought… well…” He stopped, laid his hands over his chest, staring at the ceiling. He wasn’t sure how to go on. Doing so would be telling Astrid who  _ his  _ soulmate was, but he figured maybe it was fair given that she’d just told him hers.

“You thought maybe she was yours?” Astrid finished for him.

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because…” No. Hiccup couldn’t say it. It felt like the words were clogged in his throat, choking him. He sat up, pulled off his tunic. His right side was to Astrid, so he only had to twist a little for her to see it. Just like with Heather, she gave him silence.

“This is why you didn’t want to tell me all those years ago,” Astrid realized.

Hiccup nodded. “I thought that, maybe if I didn’t tell anyone, it would make things easier. And then Heather showed up and I  _ prayed  _ it was her. Gods, I wanted it to be her so badly.”

“But she has me, doesn’t she?”

Hiccup nodded. His throat ached. “A Deadly Nadder.” He tapped his left breast. “Right here.”

Very suddenly, Astrid was taking off her shirt. Her pauldrons had been abandoned hours ago.

“Astird, what are you doing?”

“Showing you mine. I figure it’s only fair.” And then her breast bindings were coming off. Hiccup’s face heated with both embarrassment and excitement. This was the first time he’d be seeing Astrid bare-chested.

Opposite Heather’s, over her right breast, was a Razorwhip, long and unfurled, wings spread. Hiccup looked at it. It was beautiful, just like the rest of her, and she was even prettier for it. That didn’t make sense to him. He’d thought he would be jealous when he learned who Astrid’s soulmate was, but he wasn’t. Instead he just felt platonic love for Heather, and still the romantic love for Astrid.

Hiccup took Astrid’s hand, leaned in, and kissed her on the opposite cheek that Heather had.

“What do you want to do about it?” Hiccup asked her. “Whatever you want, it’s fine.”

“I want to be with both of you,” Astrid stated firmly, like she’d been thinking about this for a while. “I…” She looked Hiccup in the eye, brought a hand up to caress his cheek. “I love you, Hiccup. I do. I really do. And I love Heather too.”

Hiccup smiled. He wouldn’t have pushed the relationship if Astrid wanted to break up with him, but he was happy that she didn’t, that she’d just confessed love instead. He was happy with this idea.

“I love you too, Astrid.”

They came in and kissed each other, a deep, soft kiss. Hiccup cradled her face, tilted his head, moving his mouth with hers. Astrid put a hand on his chest, gave him a small push to signal for him to lay on his back. He did, and soon she was straddling him, legs hugging his hips. That felt  _ really _ good.

Hiccup took Astrid by the hips, rubbed over them, loving the shape of them. He pushed Astrid’s spiked skirt down. They shifted awkwardly and came apart so that she could take it off. 

“Sorry about that,” Astrid commented, but Hiccup didn’t respond vocally, just went back to kissing her, Astrid’s braid falling over her shoulder and brushing his own.

Blood pounded, rushed downwards, and Hiccup moaned a little into Astrid’s mouth. She smiled against him.

“Do you want to?” she asked.

“Yes.” They’d never had sex before, but now seemed like the perfect time. They had told each other they loved each other. They had shown each other their soulmarks. They were ready.

They pulled away to awkwardly yank clothes off, then came back together with Astrid on top. Of course she was on top. Hiccup didn’t mind at all. That’s how Astrid was, and he was okay with that.

Hiccup ran his hands up Astrid’s body, gingerly touched her breasts. They were soft and warm, and he gave them a small squeeze. Astrid leaned into him, humming. She was hot and wet between her legs where she was touching his hardened cock. He wasn’t going to go inside yet, wanted to take his time with this.

“Hiccup, your soulmark doesn’t matter,” Astrid told him. “You’re here with me. That’s what matters.” She was caressing his chest, his shoulders.

“You’re right,” Hiccup told her. He leaned up, kissed her on the neck. Then he was roaming his mouth downwards, moving his hands to her waist. He kissed her breasts, her nipples, sucked lightly on one of them. Astrid sighed, dug her nails into his shoulders.

“You can ignore it, Hiccup,” Astrid breathed. “If you want to.” She shifted so that her mouth was by his ear. “But I think it looks good on you.” She ran a hand over it, pressed her chest to his. Then she was running her mouth over his neck, his collarbone, down over his chest and his side to kiss at the soulmark. Hiccup sighed, rubbed at her back, tangled fingers in her hair.

Hiccup slid fingers down between them, found her wetness with them, and Astrid made a surprised sound against him.

“A little lower,” she directed him.

He followed her direction, found a small nub with his fingers. He’d heard of the clitoris before, figured that that was it. He rubbed at it, and Astrid moaned. She righted herself on top of him so that she was sitting on his fingers, grinding her hips into him. Then she was groping a hand downwards, taking ahold of his cock, and Hiccup gasped. He’d only ever touched himself here before, never felt anyone else’s touch. Astrid pumped him slowly, and Hiccup moaned.

“That feel good?” Astrid asked him.

“Yeah.” He smiled. “You?”

“Definitely. But I want something else.” She stroked his cock faster, mouth open in pants that Hiccup found terribly arousing.

“Oh gods, yeah.” He pulled his hand away from her clit, found himself sucking his fingers out of curiosity to taste her. Astrid was working on positioning his cock at her center.

She was tight, and Astrid gave a cry that might have been of pain, but then he slid into her. They just stayed like that, clutching at each other, panting.

“That feel okay?” Hiccup asked. It felt so excellent to be in her, wrapped in tight, lovely heat, but he wanted to make sure this was okay for her.

“It hurt a little bit,” Astrid admitted. She rolled atop him, gasped at the sensation, and Hiccup dug his fingers into her hips. “But now it feels good.”

“Excellent.”

“You like it?”

“Yeah,” Hiccup told her. “Definitely.”

Astrid rocked her hips, starting out slow, then going quicker. She was able to move them a lot, having flexible hips from dragon riding. Hiccup figured his hips were flexible too, and he decided to try it out. He started moving as well. For a moment or two they were odd and out of sync, but soon they found a rhythm that worked, Hiccup moving his hips upwards as Astrid moved hers downwards.

They didn’t say anything else as they made love. They just stroked and caressed each other, moved with each other, panted and moaned and kissed. Hiccup wasn’t sure if Astrid came or not, but on the verge of his, he asked if it was okay to finish in her. She said that it was, so he let himself fall over the edge of climax, moaning loudly. Sweating, panting, Astrid got off of him.

“Did you come?” Hiccup asked breathlessly. He was covered in a sheen of sweat and he felt excellent. His heart was pounding and pleasure was singing through his veins.

Astrid shook her head. “It’s okay though. I had a good time.”

“No, wait.” Hiccup rolled over so that he was partly on top of her. His hand found its way between her legs. “Let me help you.”

Astrid smiled, spreading her legs for him. “Alright.”

Astrid’s orgasm was excellent even though he only felt it against his fingers. She shuddered and her muscles contracted and she moaned. She was trembling for a while after Hiccup removed his hand.

“Thank you, Hiccup.” 

He kissed her on the forehead. “No problem. Did you have a good time?”

She nodded. “Just tired now.”

Hiccup flopped down onto his back. “Yeah, me too.” He pulled up one of the furs to cover himself and Astrid. No point in going to his bed when they were comfortable here. He rolled onto his side, took Astrid into his arms, and she snuggled against him.

Hiccup closed his eyes, feeling like he was going to be able to sleep in contentment for one of the first times since his sixteenth birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

Save for Hiccup and Astrid, the soulmarks had made dating among the Dragon Riders pretty clear cut. Well, there had been confusion about who was supposed to be with which twin until they realized that Barf and Belch had differently curved horns. Snotlout’s soulmark was a Zippleback head with the straighter horn, denoting Tuffnut, and Fishlegs’ soulmark was a Zippleback head with a more curved horn, denoting Ruffnut. When they had first appeared there had been strange weeks of fighting and Snotlout attempting to date both the twins before just not dating at all. It had been easier when the twins had both turned sixteen and gotten their soulmarks. Tuffnut’s was a Monstrous Nightmare wrapping around his right bicep, and Ruffnut’s was a Gronckle on her upper back. Only recently had Snotlout gotten with Tuffnut. Ruffnut and Fishlegs weren’t dating, but they knew that they were each other’s soulmates. They wanted to be friends for now, didn’t want the soulmark to run their lives. Hiccup and Astrid, trying out the same thing, thought that was a good idea.

Time passed. They were able to clear up the mess with the Titanwing Monstrous Nightmare and Hookfang. All seemed well until Dagur invaded the Edge, looking for Hiccup. They fought him off and won, but even beside Astrid Hiccup found that he was having trouble sleeping again. Dagur knew where they were now. Before, he had felt somewhat content. Dagur hadn’t known the location of Dragon’s Edge, and his home was safe. Now, he wasn’t safe anymore. Dagur could come at any time he wanted to. And he did.

  
  


Hiccup was thrown into a room on the big Dragon Hunter ship, Dagur following behind him. He’d expected a cell, but then again, if Dagur wanted to talk to him, this made sense. He would have preferred a cell. A cell meant he would be on his own, meant no Dagur, meant that there would be guards, dragons, and maybe even some other people around. Here, in what appeared to be Dagur’s quarters on the ship, they had privacy. In private, Dagur could do anything.

“Ah, Hiccup, me and you, alone at last.”

Hiccup ignored that. He had questions. “Why is Heather working with you?” Astrid had been captured on a Dragon Hunter ship not that long ago, had run into both Heather and Dagur there. Heather had been entirely unexpected, and Astrid had been quiet in mourning the betrayal. Hiccup had tried to talk to her about it, but she’d always change the topic or walk away. He wanted to understand what was going on though. That was Astrid’s  _ soulmate _ .

“Because we’re family,” Dagur answered. “Isn’t that answer enough?” He advanced on him, and Hiccup took a few hurried steps back.

“No, that doesn’t make any sense. Heather wouldn’t… she wouldn’t become a  _ Dragon Hunter _ . Not for  _ you _ . She can’t think you’re worth that!”

“Apparently she does.”

Dagur had Hiccup back against the wall without even touching him. Hiccup felt along it with his hands, wondering if there was a weapon nearby. He wished he could slip right through the wood and out into the frigid ocean. That would be better than being in a room with Dagur.

“But I didn’t bring you here to talk about my sister.”

“Then why?”

Dagur eyed Hiccup’s lips, tilted his head like he was about to kiss him, but didn’t. He was inhaling his scent. Hiccup twisted his face in disgust.

“I think you know why.”

“Th-the soulmark,” Hiccup got out. He hadn’t been going to admit that in front of his friends, but they were alone now, and both he and Dagur knew about this.

“Exactly.” Dagur made a motion, and Hiccup realized he was taking off his left vambrace. On the underside of his forearm, Hiccup spotted a tattoo, a list of names, saw his own name on it, and his face went white. Dagur didn’t focus on that though. The soulmark never gave names either, so that wasn’t it. Dagur had done that himself. He flipped his arm over, and on the top was the symbol that Hiccup had on his shield, a Night Fury with its tail curled inwards. His breath caught at seeing it. He’d known Dagur would have something like this on him, but seeing it was entirely different. He couldn’t deny it anymore.

“Now show me yours.”

“No.”

“Oh, why? Is it somewhere  _ private? _ ” Dagur wiggled his eyebrows at him.

“Enough of this, Dagur.” Hiccup tried to stand tall. He only just now noticed that he was a few inches taller than him. Good. “L-let me go.”

Dagur put his hands at his shoulders, pushed him against the wall. “Don’t want to.” He slid his hands down, began finding the buckles to his armor. He’d discarded his vambrace on the floor, leaving the image of the Night Fury bare for him to see. Everything on that forearm sickened Hiccup: the soulmark, his name tattooed on his arm. He wanted nothing more than to reel away from him and be sick, but he tightened his jaw and swallowed, trying to ease his stomach.

Hiccup’s pauldrons came off, and then Dagur was pulling off Hiccup’s leather armor. He didn’t struggle, couldn’t find it in himself to. Alone in a room with Dagur, anything could happen. There was no one there to stop him from hurting him. He tried to tell himself he was cooperating out of making a smart move, but really, it was out of fear. He didn’t  _ want _ Dagur to hurt him.

“Where is it?” Dagur pressed. He roughly took each of Hiccup’s arms, rolled up the sleeves. Then, not seeing anything, he was yanking his tunic off of him. Hiccup struggled with this a little, but there was a tearing sound and his tunic was ripped off. Dagur put a hand to his bare chest, pressed him up against the wall. His eyes roamed his body, quickly landed on his right side.

“Oh,  _ there _ it is.” With his free hand, Dagur trailed fingers over his crest in Hiccup’s side. Hiccup’s chest was heaving, his breaths coming hard.

“D-don’t touch me.”

“It’s beautiful,” Dagur said. “Just like the rest of you.”

Hiccup recoiled at the comment. He didn’t want any of this from Dagur.

“Y-you’re disgusting. Get off.”

Dagur was just ignoring him, hearing only what he wanted to hear, and he didn’t want to hear protests.

“What did you feel?” Dagur asked. His fingers were so terribly light, sending tingles through him. Hiccup hadn’t expected that, hadn’t expected this man to be gentle. “When you got this and realized it was me?”

“Hatred,” Hiccup got out. Dagur’s eyes met his, and he held his gaze firm. “Disgust. Horror.”

“Why? We’re meant for each other.”

“Because the gods  _ fucked up _ ,” Hiccup spat. “We’re  _ not _ meant for each other. I-I hate you.”

“Do you now?” Dagur’s lips had twitched up into a little smirk. He was amused by that.

Hiccup nodded. Dagur came in close, again eyeing his mouth.

“Well, then I’m sorry for this.”

He kissed him. It was hard, filled with want and passion that had been sitting and stewing for years. Hiccup grunted, balled his hands into fists. He couldn’t bring himself to fight back, and he felt weak for it. Tears stung at his eyes but he blinked them away. He didn’t want to cry from this. He didn’t want to give Dagur that satisfaction.

The kiss was strange. It was nothing like kissing Astrid. There was… something else there. A spark, a heat between their lips, something tingling in his nerves and his veins. It was like the gods, the universe, were trying to tell him that this was his soulmate, that this person was his. He didn’t want to listen to it, even as that good feeling washed through his body. It caught him off guard, had him relaxing, opening his mouth to Dagur, kissing back, feeling the tip of his tongue. Then he realized what he was doing, what he was feeling, and it didn’t make any sense. He fiercely shut it down, clamping his lips shut and turning his head away. Dagur took him by the jaw, but he just held him like that, didn’t make him turn his head back towards him. He seemed to be thinking, to be questioning what his next actions would be.

“No, I can’t force it from you,” he said. He released his jaw, let his hand slide away from his chest. Hiccup kept his head where it was, stubbornly not looking at him. The lack of touch was quick; soon, Dagur was pulling fingers through Hiccup’s hair. “You felt it too, right?”

“Get. Away from me.”

Dagur took a step back. There was a smug smile on his face. “You’ll come to me. You felt it. I know you did. I know you’ll come to me.” He was picking up his vambrace from the floor, fastening it back on. “It’s only a matter of time.” Then he turned and left the room. Hiccup heard the ominous sound of a lock clicking. He was captured.

  
  


Being captured by Dagur was of course, not fun. And not only Dagur, but Dragon Hunters as well. Their leader was a man named Ryker. He was big and he shouted a lot. Hiccup did his best to avoid him. That was rather easy, as Dagur usually kept him locked in his room. He was only allowed above deck with Dagur’s supervision. 

Hiccup had spent two nights on the ship so far, a long time given how good his friends usually were at tracking. Maybe they were taking longer because they had to figure out how to fly Toothless, who he’d left behind when he’d gone out for his walk that had gotten him captured.

Those nights Hiccup had spent on the floor, and he planned on doing that tonight as well, but Dagur clearly had other plans. Hiccup wondered if he was getting fed up with waiting for him to come to him. He grabbed him around the waist from behind, spun around, and shoved him onto the bed.

“Dagur! Hey!”

Dagur climbed over Hiccup on all fours, went nose-to-nose with him, and Hiccup pulled his head back against the pillow, wishing he was far away from him.

“I-I thought you weren’t going to force me,” Hiccup said, voice almost a squeak.

“No, but I haven’t been trying very hard to make you want me.” Dagur brought up a hand, touched his face, and Hiccup was surprised by how gentle it was. It sent sparks through his nerves, made him gasp and shiver. Dagur smiled. “See? You do feel it.”

“Get off of me.” Hiccup shoved him, but Dagur wouldn’t budge. He looked intent on kissing him, which Hiccup very much didn’t want.

“No. Not until I have a yes.”

“That’s still forcing me.”

Dagur didn’t seem to care about the semantics of the situation. He just leaned his head down and crushed their lips together. There were those sparks again, that tingling. Hiccup wanted to bite him, but he was overwhelmed by the feeling, and instead he found himself moaning, opening his mouth to the kiss. Dagur hummed, took his hip with his other hand. His tongue teased at his lips, and Hiccup responded in kind. They came apart for an instant to breathe and sigh, then were back together, kissing hard. Hiccup didn’t know why he was doing this, why he would ever consider doing this, but currently, he was making out with Dagur the Deranged.

There was the sound of an explosion and the ship rocked. Dagur was thrown off of Hiccup and onto the floor, and Hiccup was shocked back to reality like he’d had a bucket of ice water thrown at him. He got up on his elbows, gasping, looking around, feeling like he’d been pulled from some kind of dream. The ship rocked again, and Dagur stumbled to his feet.

“You! Stay right there!” Then Dagur was rushing out of the room. 

After a few moments, Hiccup realized that he’d neglected to lock the door in his hurry. As the ship rocked again, he staggered towards the door, opened it, and left the room. He hoped it was his last time being in there. 

  
  


It felt so terribly good to fly on Toothless again. Three days without him had been far too long. They were out of range of the ships and flying slower now, so Hiccup took the time to lean down and rub Toothless affectionately under the chin.

“I missed you, bud,” Hiccup breathed.

Back in the air, he felt more like himself. He felt wrong over what had happened on Dagur’s ship, like it had tainted him somehow. He looked guiltily to Astrid. How would he ever explain this to her?

Then, Hiccup looked to Tuffnut and Snotlout. Maybe he could talk to them, see if they felt what he had when Dagur kissed and touched him when they touched each other. That would have to be in private though, when they were back at Dragon’s Edge.

Now, out of the thick of fighting, they were all able to talk.

“Hiccup, are you hurt?” Fishlegs asked, voice rife with concern.

“Yeah, what did Dagur do to you?” Snotlout asked.

“I’m fine,” Hiccup told them. He wished he was being honest, but he didn’t know how to describe the emotional pain he was feeling, and he most certainly didn’t want to tell them what had caused it. “He didn’t hurt me.”

“That’s weird for Dagur,” Ruffnut said. “What did he want?”

Hiccup shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Now of course they all knew he was hiding something. Three days spent with Dagur and he was unhurt and didn’t know what he wanted from him? No one pressed it though, which Hiccup was grateful for. Usually they would, but they could probably tell that he was tired.

Once they got back to the Edge, Hiccup lingered in the stables, hoping Tuffnut or Snotlout would stay behind or take longer in unsaddling their dragons. Astrid stayed behind though.

“Hiccup, what is it?” She laid a careful hand on his arm.

“I just want to talk to one of the Riders.” He kissed her on the forehead, let his lips linger. No sparks, no tingling. “You go on ahead.”

Astrid nodded, gave him a soft, comforting smile, and left.

Hiccup was glad to find that both Tuffnut and Snotlout were the last two left in the stables. He approached them, wringing his hands.

“Hey, guys? Can I talk to you about something?” he asked nervously. 

“Yeah, H, what is it?” Tuffnut asked, leaning on one of the stall doors.

“It’s kind of a weird question,” Hiccup said, rubbing at the back of his head. “But like, when you and Snotlout touch each other, do you get like, these sparks? Or a tingling? Like, a really good feeling?”

Snotlout’s jaw dropped, his eyes going wide. “Hiccup, no way!”

“What? What is it?” Now Hiccup was thinking he’d said too much and they would work out what had happened between him and Dagur, or worse, that Dagur was his soulmate.

“You feel it too?” Snotlout questioned excitedly. “With Astrid?”

Oh. Good. They didn’t suspect anything in relation to Dagur. They still thought Astrid was his soulmate. He was surprised they weren’t thinking it was a weird time to bring it up though.

“Yeah,” Hiccup answered. “I was just wondering if you did too. Like, if that was a soulmate thing.”

“Well, I kissed Ruffnut and there was nothing,” Snotlout said, making a sideways cutting gesture with his hand. “Kissed Tuffnut and wow!”

“Yup.” Tuffnut sounded smug about it. Looked it too. “It was great.”

“Thanks, guys.” Hiccup said. “Just wanted to know if that was normal or not.”

Snotlout put his hands on his hips. “Well, I reckon it is.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Now, don’t you have a lady waiting for you?”

  
  


Astrid was getting ready for bed, taking her hair down from her braid. Hiccup didn’t move to get ready for bed as well, just watched her for the moment.

“Okay, be honest with me,” Astrid started. “What did Dagur do to you?” There was fear in her eyes, and Hiccup knew what she was implying.

“Not what you’re thinking,” Hiccup assured her. “He just, uh, kissed me.”

“Kissed you? That’s it?” She was taking off her breast bindings from under her shirt.

“Yeah.” Hiccup rubbed awkwardly at the back of his neck, cheeks flushing. “He said he couldn’t force it on me, that I had to come to him.”

Astrid shook her head, now looking slightly amused. “Yeah, like that’ll ever happen.”

Hiccup, now, wasn’t entirely convinced. “Pfft, right?” He went along with it.

Astrid looked him very seriously in the eyes. “But are you okay?”

“I… I don’t know,” Hiccup responded honestly. “When he kissed me there was this… feeling.”

“Mm hm?” 

“Like, these sparks, tingling,” Hiccup said. “I’ve never felt it before. It was there whenever our skin touched.”

Astrid nodded in understanding. “I think that’s what happens with soulmates,” she said. “What you described - I feel it when Heather and I touch too.”

Hiccup sighed. “I just wish it was there when we touched.”

Astrid moved in close, ran her hands down his arms. Then she was taking him by the hip with one hand, her other running down his thigh, close to his cock.

“No sparks when I touch you here?” she asked. Her hand moved to rest right in between his legs, and Hiccup hissed in a sharp breath.

“Oh, definitely sparks.” Hiccup surged forward and kissed her hard, forgetting all about Dagur.

  
  


It had been a really strange day. First, Hiccup had decided to search for Viggo all on his own and then had been shot down by Dragon Hunters. Upon taking Toothless to a cave to hide and rest,  _ Dagur  _ of all people had found him. They’d scuffled, with Dagur winning, but then Hiccup realized he’d been taking out the Hunters that had been searching for him. Dagur took Hiccup and Toothless to a cave where he’d explained he’d been there for weeks after leaving Viggo and the Hunters and become shipwrecked in a storm. Of all things, Dagur had helped him and Toothless, had even taken an  _ arrow  _ for Hiccup, and now they were on a beach together, the Hunters gone and taken care of, and Toothless well and happy with his new friend.

“Toothless seems to trust me,” Dagur said, rubbing him on the snout. “Will you give me that?”

“I don’t know…” Hiccup felt so strange from all of this. Sure, he’d tried to gouge out Dagur’s eyes earlier, and then kill him at some point by flinging them both over a waterfall, but still, despite his hostility, Dagur had helped him. Toothless would be dead without him, and Hiccup would be branded and on his way to being tortured. “I mean, yeah, I guess. It’s just… difficult.”

Dagur nodded his head. He was a lot more docile than he’d ever been, but he said he’d been trying to work on his anger.

“I understand.”

There was a tension-filled silence. Dagur scraped his toes through the sand, looking down at his feet.

“Will you kiss me?” he asked.

“What?”

“I mean, we’re soulmates, after all,” Dagur said. “And I’m sorry for the times I kissed you without your consent. So this time I’m asking. Will you kiss me?”

Hiccup looked at him, stunned. What was even more stunning was that he wanted to.

“Um, yeah.”

For a moment it was awkward, but then Hiccup bridged the gap between them. He very carefully, very gently pressed their lips together. A zing of sensation went through his body, just like it did every time their skin touched. It made him want to move closer, kiss deeper, and so he did. Dagur happily took the kiss, opening his mouth to him, and Hiccup found himself dipping his tongue inside. Then it was Dagur’s turn. He took him by the waist, and Hiccup returned the hold. He hardly heard the confused sound that Toothless made.

The kiss was long and sweet, not hard, like their other kisses had been. Hiccup pulled away first, not wanting this to go any further, and Dagur complied with him, didn’t try to keep kissing him. They looked at each other, and Dagur’s eyes were shining.

“Thank you, Hiccup.” Dagur brought up a hand and moved some hair out of his face. “Now, I have to go search for Heather. You understand, right?”

Hiccup nodded. If Dagur loved anyone besides Hiccup, it was his sister.

“Thank you,” Hiccup said. “For saving me and Toothless.”

“Any time.” Dagur pulled away, winked at him. “But don’t make it a habit, okay?”

“I won’t.”


	3. Chapter 3

Heather came back to the Edge, saying she wanted to join the Dragon Riders, and now she sat in Astrid’s hut with Heather and Hiccup. The talk they were having was Astrid’s idea.

“So, you want to be with both of us?” Heather asked for clarification.

“Yeah,” Astrid confirmed.

The topic was making Hiccup feel guilty. He hadn’t told Astrid about what had happened that day he’d gone out on his own, that he’d been rescued by Dagur, that he’d kissed him. Did he want to be with Astrid and Dagur at the same time? Maybe. Should he have kissed Dagur of his own volition and not told Astrid? Definitely not. He wanted to stand and leave, but he was part of this conversation too.

“Hiccup, are you okay with this?” Heather asked.

Hiccup nodded. He didn’t feel any jealousy towards Heather. “You guys are soulmates. I don’t see why you shouldn’t be together. It’s clear that you love each other.”

They both blushed at that, just confirming what he’d said.

“Well, then.” Heather looked straight at Astrid. “Can I kiss you?”

Now Hiccup was reminded of Dagur asking him for a kiss. He didn’t want to stand up and leave though. That would make it look like he didn’t approve. So, he watched Astrid nod, then watched Heather go over, lean down, and kiss her. He liked the smile that spread Astrid’s lips after. It was beautiful. But, then he wondered if she would want to go back to him after. She’d felt what it was like to kiss her soulmate now. It was different from kissing him. Would his kisses seem bland now?

But, Astrid was coming over to kiss him, and all his worries washed away as her lips touched his.

  


“You could have gotten yourself killed!” Hiccup cried.

“Yeah, so could you!” Dagur retorted. “That’s why I went out there!”

Dagur had come looking for Heather at the Edge, and Hiccup had tried to teach him how to ride a dragon but keep him hidden at the same time. That hadn’t gone overly well, and once Dagur had been revealed, so had the events of the day he’d rescued him… save for the kiss. That was kept between them, as was the knowledge that they were soulmates. Astrid and Heather were the only other two that knew about that.

And then, upon returning from her patrol, Heather had tried to kill Dagur. Naturally. Hiccup had stopped it, but Dagur had decided to leave. However, upon leaving, he’d found the plans for Viggo’s shipyard. Astrid became convinced that Dagur was a spy, and Hiccup had to go along with her, still not trusting him fully. They’d locked him up, but then Dagur had escaped and attacked the shipyard all on his own just to prove that it was a suicide mission. He’d almost gotten killed, and now, after the Dragon Riders had saved him, they were all back at the Edge. Now, Hiccup, Dagur, and Heather were talking in private.

“You don’t have to do stupid, reckless things for me!” Hiccup was exasperated with him. He’d thought him showing his affection by being obsessed was bad, but him risking his life for him _ again _was even worse. “First you take an arrow for me, and then this! You’re going to get yourself killed for me!”

“Well, it’s worth it if you don’t want to be with me!” Dagur yelled, abruptly standing.

There was a prolonged silence.

“Oh,” Heather said. She picked up her axe from where she’d leaned it against the wall. “This sounds like something I’m not involved with.”

Before Hiccup or Dagur could stop her, she was leaving, closing the door behind her.

“Do you know what it’s like, Hiccup?” Dagur asked after they’d stood in silence for a long time. “For your soulmate to be right there but for him to not want you?”

Hiccup worried at his lower lip. He hadn’t thought about the pain he’d been causing Dagur. But… he realized that ever since he’d rescued him, it’d been causing him pain too, a very real ache in his chest.

“Dagur, I’m sorry,” Hiccup said honestly. “We have a complicated history. It’s hard to get over.”

“I’m sorry, Hiccup. I’m trying my best to prove to you that I’ve changed.”

“No, no, I know you have.” Hiccup stepped closer. “I believe you. I do. You’ve done things that the old Dagur never would have done. Good things. I just-”

“You love Astrid, don’t you?”

Hiccup sighed, then nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Dagur looked ready to leave. “Well, then I won’t get between you two.” He brushed past Hiccup, but Hiccup grabbed him by the shoulder, spun him around, and abruptly pressed his lips to his. The kiss was hard, quick, and when Hiccup pulled away, Dagur was looking at him in shock.

“I want to be with you too,” Hiccup said. “We can do what Heather and Astrid are doing. I can still be with Astrid while I’m with you. We can share.”

“Does that mean I have to be with Astrid?”

Hiccup laughed. “No, no. Of course not. She would never stand for the idea.”

“So, do we tell her?”

“Well, I think I should tell her in private,” Hiccup said honestly. “I don’t know how well she’ll take it.” He knew the problem wouldn’t be sharing, but that she would be sharing with Dagur of all people. 

“Oh okay. I’ll just, um, wait here then.” Dagur scratched awkwardly at the back of his head.

Hiccup felt stressed, didn’t want to tell Astrid now, after they’d had a long day, but he didn’t know what else to do. Keeping Dagur waiting longer, keeping _ himself _waiting longer, seemed terribly unfair.

The walk to Astrid’s wasn’t long given the walkway between their huts, but in his nerves, it simultaneously felt like it took forever and no time at all. He hesitated before knocking on the door.

It took a moment for Astrid to come to the door. When she did, her hair was out of her braid, and her face was flushed. Hiccup figured she’d probably been making out with Heather, and now he felt bad for interrupting her. He cleared his throat before speaking.

“Uh, hi, Astrid.”

“Hey, Hiccup, what is it?”

“So, about Dagur…” Hiccup twiddled his thumbs.

“I figured he could stay in the stables for tonight,” Astrid said. “Until we find a suitable place for him.”

“Well, I mean, I was actually thinking he could stay with me tonight.”

That definitely got Astrid’s attention. She stepped out of her hut, closing the door behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Oh.”

“Just oh?”

“I mean… what’s your relationship with him at the moment?” Astrid asked. It wasn’t accusatory. Just curious.

“I, uh… actually, um…”

“You want to be with him.” Astrid said it for him. Hiccup’s shoulders were still tense though.

“Yeah, I do, and it’s weird,” Hiccup admitted. “It’s really weird but a lot of stuff has happened between us.”

“Yeah, some pretty bad stuff.” There was a flare of anger in Astrid’s eyes. “Did you suddenly forget the war we had with him? All of the things he’s done to try to get to you?”

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. “You’re sounding like Heather.”

“And you’re sounding like Fishlegs,” Astrid accused.

Hiccup spread his hands. “What? You don’t think some forgiveness is in order after all the good things he’s done for me?”

Astrid was about to say something, but then she stopped, thinking.

“Can I duel him?”

“What?”

“Can I duel Dagur?”

“Um…”

“If I win, he can’t have you. If he wins, we can share.”

“That doesn’t seem entirely fair…”

“So I can?”

Hiccup sighed, realizing Astrid wasn’t going to listen to him on this one. He found himself hoping that Dagur would win, so as not to drive the both of them insane. 

“Yeah, you can duel him.”

“Yes!” Astrid did a fist pump. She kissed Hiccup on the cheek. “Thanks, babe!” 

  


The day of the duel, the sun was shining. The arena top was down and all the Dragon Riders were gathered to see it. Astrid and Dagur both had their axes. They had been given the rules: no major injuries and the winner was whoever got the other on the ground. Hiccup couldn’t help being nervous. Astrid had a lot of anger towards Dagur. Hel, it was like she was channeling some of Heather’s. Then again, she was just mad about how he’d treated Hiccup. Of course she was. He hadn’t exactly been truly treating him the way a soulmate should until very recently.

Another thing Hiccup was nervous about was who the winner would be. He’d never rooted for Dagur in his life, but this time, he was. It wasn’t fair to keep him away from him any longer, nor was it fair to keep he himself away from Dagur. He was sure he’d be able to negotiate something with Astrid if she won, but there would be more waiting. He just hoped nobody would get hurt.

There was silence as Astrid and Dagur circled each other in the arena, adjusting their grips on their axes, testing their weight on their feet. Hiccup had seen both of them fight before, and he honestly didn’t know who would win. Dagur had more strength, but Astrid hopefully had more agility than him. Granted, Dagur was rather agile too.

Dagur rushed at Astrid with a yell, and Astrid blocked his blow with the curve of her blade. Then she was kicking, trying to sweep his feet out from under him, but Dagur saw the move coming and jumped. Their blades clashed again, sending out sparks.

“I hope Astrid wins,” Heather said from where she was sitting beside Hiccup. “Dagur deserves to get his ass kicked.”

Hiccup said nothing, not wanting to reveal who he wanted the winner to be. He understood why Heather and Astrid were so against him and Dagur, and he realized maybe he should have been against it too, but Dagur had saved him multiple times now, had saved his friends as well. He’d shown remorse over his past actions and that he had truly changed.

“Why are they dueling again?” Ruffnut asked. They were all sitting on the side of the arena, watching.

“Uh…” Hiccup scratched the back of his neck. He hadn’t told them the honest truth, hadn’t said that Dagur was his soulmate and he and Astrid were fighting over who had the rights to him. “Astrid just wants to get out her anger in a fair way,” he said. There, that wasn’t a lie. It just wasn’t the whole truth.

Heather pounded her fist into her hand. “Can I go next?”

“Well then that wouldn’t be fair,” Hiccup said. “You’d be fresh and Dagur wouldn’t.”

“Fine. Another day?”

Hiccup didn’t answer, just rolled his eyes and went back to watching the fight. Right now, Dagur and Astrid both looked pretty evenly matched. They were both skilled with their axework, their dodging and their parrying.

But, Dagur slipped up, and Astrid’s axe grazed his left bicep. He stumbled back, muttering a curse, a wound opened up across his upper arm. The blow didn’t throw him off for long though, as he was almost instantly getting back into the fight. The fighting was fierce, and again, Hiccup was worried about wounds. He hoped Dagur’s wasn’t too bad.

“Why do you think you get to have him?!” Astrid yelled, beating Dagur back. Hiccup tensed up. Astrid had forgotten that the others didn’t know, was making it public now.

Dagur didn’t respond, just focused on fighting. Talking would get in the way of concentration. Usually, Astrid knew that, but she was furious. Hiccup could see it. She’d drawn blood, and now her lust for it was real. She was fuming with rage. Dagur, on the other hand, was all cool concentration. He was getting the upper hand now.

“What is she talking about?” Fishlegs inquired, pointing a finger.

“Nothing.” Hiccup hadn’t meant to snap it, but it came out that way anyway, and Fishlegs shrank back a little.

Suddenly, the axes were discarded. Astrid was going in at Dagur, fists flying, and he was bringing up his forearms to block her furious blows.

“It’s not fair!” Astrid shouted. “You shouldn’t get to have him! He loves me! _ Me! _ Why do you get him?!”

Astrid slipped on a punch. Dagur grabbed her wrist, spun her around, wrenching her arm behind her back. He then threw her down onto the ground on her stomach, where she grazed her elbows. He crouched over her, tugged on her braid to show his dominance.

“Because I’m his soulmate, blondie.”

Astrid gave an angry shout, kicked out, and Dagur went down. She didn’t do anything else to continue the fight though. She’d lost the duel fair and square. Instead, she got up. Her way out of the arena had her going past Hiccup.

“Have fun being fucked by him,” she seethed.

“Astrid, wait!” He stood, grabbed her by the shoulder, but she threw his hand off and stormed away. The arena was met with silence.

Snotlout whistled after a few moments. “Wow. That was, uh, a lot.”

Tuffnut went over to Dagur, who stood panting in the middle of the arena.

“Dude, your Hiccup’s soulmate? I thought Astrid was!”

“Yeah, we all did!” Ruffnut exclaimed.

Hiccup wanted to stop this, wanted to keep the truth from coming out, but he didn’t know how. It already had. He felt like his world was crashing around him. The lie that he’d kept up for years was falling apart, and the one he loved was angry with him.

Dagur began taking off his left vambrace. Hiccup rushed over.

“Dagur, don’t!”

It was too late. The vambrace was off and exposing the Night Fury on his arm. Everyone came over, staring at it.

“Whoa,” Tuffnut breathed. “That’s wild.” He looked to Hiccup, raised his eyebrows skeptically. “So you’ve been lying to us all this time?”

“Well, wouldn’t you?!” Hiccup cried, waving his hands. “I got the soulmark right after the war with Dagur and I was horrified! My soulmate had just been at war with us and then was locked in prison! I couldn’t just tell you guys that!”

“So all this time, that’s why he’s been after you?” Snotlout turned on Hiccup. “And you’ve been endangering all of us by not just going with it?!”

“Snotlout!” Heather cried. “How could you suggest such a thing?!” Her glare turned on Dagur. “If anything, we should be mad at him for the way he’s treated Hiccup.”

“You know, you have a point.” Ruffnut raised her fists. “Screw dueling. Let’s take him right now.”

As the Dragon Riders advanced on Dagur, who looked like he couldn’t find words, his hands raised in defense of himself, Hiccup sprang between them, arms out. 

“Guys, wait! Dagur saved all of us a few days ago! And he’s saved me before that! He doesn’t deserve your anger!”

“Then who does?” Snotlout asked, still looking mad.

“I… I don’t know,” Hiccup said. “I’m… I’m sorry I hid this from you guys for so long. I just didn’t know how to tell all of you.”

The tension in the arena began to dissolve. Heather stepped forward, put a gentle hand on Hiccup’s shoulder.

“You should go talk to Astrid.”

“I know.” He looked back to Dagur, who gave him an apologetic smile. Then to Heather. “Please don’t hurt him while I’m gone.”

“I won’t.” She looked at the rest of the Riders. “And neither will any of you. We’re all going to sit and talk. How about that?”

That seemed more rational than usual for Heather, but Hiccup would take it.

“Thanks, guys.”

Then, he went in search of Astrid. He found her in her hut, cleaning the wounds on her elbows.

“Let me help with that.” Hiccup sat beside her on her bed, gently took the wet cloth from her. She let him, held out her arm for him to clean. There were tears on her face.

“I’m sorry about how I acted, Hiccup,” she said. “Everyone knows now, don’t they?”

Hiccup nodded, but didn’t look at her face, just focused on her wound. It wasn’t too bad, but he had to get the dirt out of it.

“I just… I’ve loved you for years and suddenly he gets a chance at you?” Astrid asked. “It’s not fair.”

“Well, think of it like you and Heather,” Hiccup said. “Your love for Heather doesn’t take away any of your love for me.”

“So you love him?”

“I… don’t know. I feel something. I just don’t know what it is.” Hiccup had never considered love. Love wasn’t something one felt for Dagur the Deranged. “But I love you, Astrid. That hasn’t changed. I don’t want to lose you because of this.”

“And I don’t want to lose you.” She shook her head. “This is my fault, Hiccup. I shouldn’t have blown up like that.”

Astrid shifted her position, held out her other arm to let Hiccup clean that one.

“It’s okay,” Hiccup said honestly. “Dagur’s done a lot of bad things, and it’s hard to wrap your head around this new him. I guess it just happened faster with me because of that time I spent alone with him. I know him better than the rest of you.”

“They’re not eating him alive out there, are they?”

“I sure hope not. Heather actually helped to calm them down.”

“Really?”

Hiccup nodded. “I know. It’s surprising. I think we’re all just coming to terms with who he is now.”

“Yeah.” Now they met each other’s gazes. “I’m sorry, Hiccup. It wasn’t fair of me to do any of this. He’s your soulmate. It’s your decision, not mine.”

Hiccup was glad that she was realizing this, but he didn’t know what to tell her.

“I mean, I’m in a relationship with you, so it makes sense to ask for your consent,” Hiccup said. He looked at her very softly, hopefully. “So, do I have it?”

There was a moment of silence, and then Astrid took a breath. “You do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part. This was a fun little story. Thank you for reading!

Hiccup returned to Dagur that evening, feeling better from his conversation with Astrid. Heather had come to Astrid’s hut and kissed her on the cheek as Hiccup left, and the action made him smile. He was glad to find Dagur in his hut, all in one piece, his arm even tended to. The Riders must have done that.

“How are you feeling?” Hiccup asked him. They were on the lower level of his hut. Dagur sat in a chair near the fire. Hiccup sat on his desk.

“The arm stings a little, but not too bad,” Dagur answered. He rubbed over his beard. “How’d the talk with Astrid go?”

“Good, actually,” Hiccup answered.

“She’s not mad at me anymore?”

Hiccup shook his head. “I don’t think so.”

“And she’s okay with the outcome of the duel?”

“Yeah.” Hiccup didn’t know how to put it eloquently. He felt nervous now. The duel had been over him, and now here he was with the winner. He’d kissed Dagur before, but had never gone further, had never thought of it. But now he was thinking of it. It was something about the warmth in the room, the lighting, how soft it made Dagur look.

“And are you?” Dagur asked, standing. He was taking his armor off. That made Hiccup’s breath hitch. Was this really happening? Or no. Maybe Dagur was just getting ready for bed.

“Yes.”

Dagur came over to Hiccup, put himself between his legs. Hiccup shivered a little as his hands ran over his thighs. Dagur intently met his eyes, asking for his consent, and Hiccup gave it, coming forward with his lips parted, kissing him.

The kiss was slow at first, tongues intertwining, tasting each other. Hiccup sighed into it, putting his hands at Dagur’s waist. Dagur took his face with one hand, the back of his neck with the other. Sparks traveled between them like from the striking of a sword. The very air seemed to tingle like Hiccup’s nerves.

Hiccup sighed, grabbed at Dagur’s hair with one hand, leaned into him. For the first time in his life he was feeling arousal from a man, from Dagur. It seemed impossible, but here he was.

For a long time they just kissed. It turned from slow and passionate to hard and heated. Dagur’s teeth scraped Hiccup’s lower lip, drawing a moan from him.

Then Dagur was pulling at Hiccup’s tunic, and Hiccup raised his arms and broke away from Dagur to let him take it off of him. Once that was off, Dagur just stared at him, mouth open in heaving breaths.

“Gods, Hiccup, you’re beautiful. So beautiful.”

Hiccup snorted. “No, I’m not.”

“Yes, actually, you are.”

Hiccup didn’t argue further, though he wanted to. Dagur touched his soulmark, his fingers reverent. Astrid had touched it in the same way. 

Then he brought his head down, was kissing it, holding Hiccup by the waist while doing so, and Hiccup moved his arm to give him better access. His lips and the tickle of his beard felt good. There were those sparks shooting through him, a good feeling, a feeling like this was right. And it was. The gods had made it so, and Hiccup hadn’t seen it at first, but their relationship had evolved, and now they were here.

Dagur moved his head, suddenly licked at a nipple, and Hiccup gasped, clutched at his hair.

“Dagur.”

“Yeah?”

“Th-that felt good.”

“Mm-hm,” Dagur hummed knowingly. He continued doing it, and Hiccup moaned at the way it sent sensation down into his cock. He pressed his hips wantonly against Dagur, tugging on his hair. Dagur growled, but didn’t tell him to stop. He seemed to like it actually.

“Y-you ever had sex before?” Hiccup asked. It seemed like a silly question. This was Dagur he was talking to, but he wanted to know for sure.

“Yeah.” Dagur brought his head up, ran his hands over his thighs. “You?”

Hiccup nodded.

“With who?”

“Astrid. And you?”

Dagur shrugged. “A lot of people here and there. I’ve gotten around.”

They were kissing again, but then Hiccup pulled away, questions still on his mind.

“With men or women?”

“Both.”

“And… how is it with a man?”

“Really good,” Dagur answered. “I don’t know which I prefer, but I loved it with a man.”

“And how do you…?” Hiccup had never really thought about this before. He knew how to have sex with a woman, had done so multiple times now, but had no idea how to do it with a man. Was there some form of penetration somehow? Did they just rub their cocks together? He remembered Snotlout had said something crude about taking it up the ass. Was that how it went? Who did what?

“Don’t worry, Hiccup. I’ll walk you through it.” Dagur tugged on his hips, bringing him off the desk. He brought his hands down to his ass and squeezed, kissed him deeply. Hiccup moaned into the kiss, looping his arms around the back of Dagur’s neck. He was loving this so far.

Hiccup gasped in surprise when Dagur rutted his hips against his. He could feel him hard through his pants, wanting for him, and that just made him more excited. He felt precum trickle out onto the head of his cock. Dagur took the opportunity to shove his tongue into his mouth, and Hiccup hummed, gladly taking it.

They came away for Dagur’s tunic to come off, and then Dagur was digging his hand into Hiccup’s pants. Hiccup’s eyes rolled back when he touched him. Having someone touch him here had never felt so good before, so  _ perfect _ . Dagur was getting on his knees in front of him, one hand on his cock, the other slowly sliding his pants down.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck.” Hiccup was shaking. He didn’t feel like he was going to cum, but he’d still never felt pleasure like this before.

He practically squealed when Dagur put his mouth on him. He sucked gingerly on the head of his cock, rolling his tongue over it. Hiccup leaned back on the desk so as not to fall, clutching hard at Dagur’s hair, pleased moans leaving his mouth. He leaned his head down to watch Dagur do this, felt himself grow harder at seeing someone with his cock in their mouth. He’d loved it when Astrid had done this for him as well.

Dagur did something Astrid hadn’t been able to do. He took him all the way in. Hiccup touched the back of his throat and then went in, and he groaned at the sweet tightness of it.

“Dagur, fuck!”

Dagur pulled off of him to laugh a little bit, stroking him in the absence of his mouth.

“Damn, you’re loud.”

“Look, if you felt what I was feeling…” Hiccup wanted to return the pleasure, but Dagur didn’t seem to be done with him yet. His mouth went back on him.

Hiccup was on the verge of an orgasm by the time Dagur pulled off of him. He was flushed from his chest to his face, breathing hard, muscles tensed and shuddering. Dagur yanked the rest of Hiccup’s pants off, then came up and pulled him into him.

“You okay, baby?”

“Y-yeah. That was just… wow.”

They pulled away to look at each other, and Dagur stroked Hiccup’s face with one hand.

“Can I do that for you?” Hiccup asked.

Dagur looked like he was an instant away from cumming in his pants from those words. He opened his mouth, licked his lips.

“Yeah.” His voice was hoarse and gravelly. “Yeah, you can.”

Hiccup didn’t mind getting on his knees for Dagur. Months ago he would have minded such an action of subservience, but now, he wanted this, wanted to please Dagur as he had him.

As he pulled Dagur’s pants down, he realized he’d never touched another man’s cock before. He hoped he wouldn’t be bad at any of this, that Dagur would like what he did.

Dagur was shorter than him, but thicker and more curved. Hiccup hadn’t known he would ever think of a cock as beautiful, but Dagur’s was, and gods, he wanted it. He put one hand around the shaft, stroked him, and Dagur let out a guttural moan.

“Fuck, you’re right,” he breathed, jutting his hips forward. He had one hand on Hiccup’s head. “Lick me?”

“Mm-hm,” Hiccup confirmed. He put his tongue to work, licking all along Dagur’s shaft, then the head. Curiously, he flicked his tongue at his slit, tasted the saltiness of precum, and Dagur moaned loudly. That made Hiccup feel good. He always liked being able to please his partner.

Hiccup was hesitant taking Dagur into his mouth. He highly doubted he could take him all the way, but hopefully this would be okay. He bobbed his head over what he could, nearly gagged when he almost touched the back of his throat. Then he was just sucking on the head. The moans he was pulling from Dagur were delicious.

“Yeah, get me nice and wet, baby,” Dagur breathed. “U-unless you have oil. Oil would be good.”

“For what?” Hiccup asked.

Dagur ruffled his hair. “I thought you were an engineer. Lubricant, silly.”

“Oh.” He blushed at not having thought of that. “I think I have some. I use it to… you know.”

“Where?”

“Bedroom.”

Then Dagur was getting out of his pants and they were scrambling upstairs. They found the bottle of oil in the nightstand, put it out on top, and then Dagur was on top of Hiccup on the bed. He had a hand between them, holding their cocks together, rutting them together. Hiccup moved with him, grabbing at his ass to push him along and give himself greater pleasure.

“Fuck, your cock is so nice,” Dagur growled. “So, so nice. Such a good cock.”

“Do you usually talk a lot while-”

“Fucking?”

“Yeah.”

“Kind of.  _ Ughn.  _ Never really thought about it.”

“Does this… count as fucking?” Hiccup asked between moans.

“Sure does, but I want to do something else with you.”

But for the time being, they just rutted their cocks together, Hiccup moving his hips sinuously, Dagur, more frantic and choppy. At least to Hiccup. Hiccup was a master at moving his hips due to the dragon riding, and anyone else just seemed less skilled than him.

Finally, Dagur stopped. He got onto his knees, gasping for breath. Hiccup was happy to lay there and look at him. He was well muscled along his broad chest and his huge arms, but there was a part on his stomach that wasn’t so muscular. Hiccup liked that. A soft spot on him to show the one he had inside.

“Can I ride you?” Dagur asked.

“Ride me?” Hiccup had an idea of what that entailed, but he wanted to know for sure.

“Well, there’s not really a pretty way to put it,” Dagur said. “I want your dick up my ass.”

“Oh!” Okay, that was exactly what Hiccup had been thinking then. He just hadn’t expected Dagur to want his cock like that. “Y-yeah, sure.”

“You’re certain?” Dagur asked, leaning over and reaching for the oil.

“Yeah.”

Hiccup watched curiously as Dagur took the cork off the oil, dipped his fingers in, and then put those fingers between his legs.

“What are you doing?” he couldn’t help asking.

“Stretching myself,” Dagur answered. He moved his fingers a certain way, jutted his hips forward. He grunted with the strain. After a while of that, he was taking the oil and pouring it over Hiccup’s cock, making him gasp. He slicked it over him with his hand, and Hiccup loved the feeling of it.

Hiccup watched intently as Dagur knelt over his cock. Dagur took Hiccup’s cock with his hand, guiding it towards his hole. Hiccup was practically holding his breath waiting to enter him. He inhaled sharply when he was pushed past Dagur’s rim and inside. It was hot and tight and perfect, sending tingles through his nerves to let him know that this was supposed to be happening. Dagur groaned as he lowered himself fully onto Hiccup’s cock. Hiccup took him by the hips, loving the image of him on top of him like that with him inside of him. He’d never imagined this before, but here he was enjoying it like he’d never enjoyed anything else.

It was only a moment before Dagur began bouncing on him. He put his hands on Hiccup’s stomach to steady himself. Hiccup held him harder, voice releasing in happy moans. He thrusted up into him, moving like he was riding a dragon, and Dagur yelped, practically fell over him.

“Oh shit,  _ shit! _ ” Dagur cried. “Hiccup, keep doing that! Oh!” He was completely over him, hands gripping his shoulders. 

So, Hiccup did. Dagur gripped him hard, digging in with his nails. Hiccup liked the bite of pain.

He and Dagur drove into each other hard. Hiccup didn’t know how long it went on for. He got lost in the sensations, and their shouts and curses and moans, in Dagur’s insistence to “Go harder, baby! Go harder!”

Finally, it was the end. Hiccup had never climaxed so hard in his life. He shuddered and shouted with it, and Dagur did the same. Then, Dagur fell on top of him, Hiccup’s cock sliding out of him, breathing hard.

They didn’t talk after. They just lay together, arms wrapped around each other, trying to gather their breath.

Then: “You wanna go again?” Dagur asked.

“Going again” involved Hiccup taking Dagur’s cock. It hurt taking his fingers at first, and then his cock, but then Dagur touched something inside of him that had never been touched before, and Hiccup inhaled sharply in surprise.

“What was that?” he asked as Dagur eased into him.

“Prostate,” Dagur answered.

Hiccup moaned, pressed his hands against his fists. He was on his knees and forearms, Dagur kneeling behind him, hands on his hips. 

“It’s really good,” he panted. 

“That’s the idea.”

Dagur began thrusting and he was slow and gentle about it. Hiccup was glad for that, as the stretch was still hurting him a little, though the friction was so good, and he was rubbing against his prostate the whole way.

“Oh  _ gods _ .” Hiccup had never felt anything like this before, hadn’t known pleasure could be derived from this spot.

“You like that baby?” Dagur panted.

“Yeah.” 

Hiccup wanted to kiss Dagur. He pulled himself up onto his knees, twisted his head, grabbed at Dagur’s hair, and yanked him into a kiss. It was hard and passionate, but messy as well. There was saliva when they pulled away to moan and breathe.

“You have such a good ass,” Dagur commented. “So, so good. Nice and tight.”

Usually, Hiccup didn’t care for dirty talk, but he actually found himself more aroused for Dagur’s vulgarities. He pressed himself back into him, tugged on his hair.

“Harder,” he told him. It was almost an order.

And, Dagur followed it. He ran one hand up Hiccup’s body, still kissing him, the other tightly gripping his hip. His fingers pinched and pulled on his nipple, his tongue going into his mouth. Hiccup had never been more turned on or pleased in his life. The only thing that would make this better would be Dagur touching his cock.

Which he did, about a minute later. Hiccup yelped, breaking the kiss. He couldn’t concentrate on it anymore, could only tilt his head back against Dagur’s shoulder and pull desperately as his hair, his other hand digging nails into his hip. Dagur took the opportunity to kiss at his throat, and, as Hiccup had discovered with Astrid, he loved that too.

Hiccup was loud about his pleasure, crying out, moaning, practically screaming with it. He’d never felt anything remotely like this before.

“Fuck, you’re so loud.”

“D-do you want me to quiet down?”

“Not at all.” Dagur nipped and licked at his ear.

Hiccup grew desperate when he felt his orgasm nearing. He thrusted into Dagur’s hand, moving back right when Dagur came forward, meeting him in the center in sensual bliss. He was whimpering, practically drooling for it.

“Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods!”

“You gonna cum, baby?”

“Yeah!”

And he did. It felt like his brain exploded in white light, his nerves, before merely sizzling, bursting into full flame. He screamed, clutched Dagur for everything he was worth.

He fell onto his hands and knees when it was over, gasping for breath. Dagur leaned over him, kissing along his back and the back of his neck. He’d cum as well, and he was all hot inside Hiccup.

“Oh fuck,” Hiccup breathed once he could manage to speak again. Dagur was slipping out of him, laying down on the bed, gasping. Hiccup liked the way he looked, huge chest heaving, covered in a sheen of sweat. He flopped onto his side, hand seeking out Dagur’s. They intertwined fingers, the touch sparking.

“How was that?” Dagur asked.

Hiccup wasn’t even thinking of how that was. He was rubbing his thumb over Dagur’s hand, his lower lip under his teeth. There were words that wanted to come up, words that didn’t make sense to him.

Dagur leaned up on his elbow when he didn’t answer. “Hiccup?”

“I’m… There are things I want to say,” Hiccup said. “But they don’t make sense.”

“They don’t?”

“No. Like, I want to tell you I love you, but maybe that’s just because we had sex. Maybe it’s because we’re soulmates. What if I don’t really love you?” He was so concerned by all of this. Would this thing with Dagur only happen once? Would they only have sex? What would their relationship be?

Dagur’s face looked sad now. He pulled his hand away from Hiccup’s, softly stroked his cheek.

“Hiccup,  _ I _ love you. But I can understand if you don’t love me back, if you only have love for Astrid.”

“But I… I don’t think I do.”

“You just can’t say it yet.”

It wasn’t a question, but Hiccup shook his head.

“You don’t have to,” Dagur told him. “It’s okay. When you’re ready.”

Hiccup smiled, nodded. Dagur came in and kissed him gently on the mouth. Hiccup kissed him back.

  
  


Hiccup sat with one hand in Astrid’s, the other in Dagur’s. Astrid sat with her other hand in Heather’s. The four of them were lined up on one of the walkways, peacefully watching the sunset. For the moment, all seemed to be well. 

“Hiccup?” Astrid asked.

“Yeah.”

She looked at him, blushing a little. “Uh, I know you’re loud, but like, next time, could you and Dagur keep it down? I think the whole Edge heard.”

Hiccup burned fiercely. “Oh.”

“Ah, just wait until the group sex,” Dagur said.

“The what?” almost everyone said at once.

Dagur shrugged. “Hey, it’s just an idea.”

Heather, Hiccup, and Astrid all exchanged, unsure of what to think. Then Astrid kissed Hiccup on the lips. Hiccup smiled after the kiss, squeezed her hand, leaned over, and kissed Dagur. 


End file.
